Mayonaka no Shadow Boy
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya diam-diam menyukai Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou. Hampir tiap hari ia memotret gadis 'chérie' itu seperti seorang paparazzi. Sayangnya, Seijuurou sudah jadi milik orang lain. Namun kesempatan selalu ada selama janur kuning belum melengkung. Itu yang dipercaya Tetsuya dalam hati. / KuroFem!Aka / Don't Like, Don't Read! / Cover edited by me
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei **  
** **Mayonaka no Shadow Boy** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : KuroFem!Aka**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU, OOC, typos, etc. Mungkin bisa langsung tahu jalan ceritanya gimana kalau sambil mendengarkan lagu Mayonaka no Shadow Boy-nya Hey! Say! JUMP yang menjadi inspirasi fanfic ini. :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **Look my way, chérie**  
 **Not that way, chérie**  
 **My wish never come true**

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – Mayonaka no Shadow Boy**

* * *

Bulan Juli adalah salah satu hal yang kurang disukai oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Udara terasa lebih lembab karena hujan hampir tiap hari membasahi bumi. Matahari pun sering sekali bermain petak umpat di atas langit. Namun siang hari ini, Tetsuya bisa membentuk lengkungan ke atas pada garis bibirnya sedikit lantaran cuaca berawan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

Kamera DSLR berwarna hitam merek Conan sejak bel pertanda istirahat makan siang tadi terus menggantung di depan dada Tetsuya. Kedua mata beriris biru muda itu bergerak mencari sesuatu di gedung utama SMA Teikou. Ia menyipit kemudian bersiap untuk memotret hal yang dicarinya barusan. Semua komposisi dalam kamera diatur sedemikian rupa supaya menghasilkan foto yang bagus. Fokus dipertajam setelah men- _zoom out_ lensa kamera sehingga sang obyek terlihat sangat jelas, meski jarak mereka terbentang sampai ratusan meter jauhnya.

 _Cekrek. Cekrek. Cekrek._

Tiga foto berhasil ia ambil. Tetsuya tersenyum puas melihat hasil bidikannya tersebut. _Perfect_.

"Tetsu, kau tidak bosan memotretnya terus dari jauh?"

"Aku takkan bosan, Aomine-kun. Apalagi wajah Akashi-san sangat pas di lensa kameraku."

Aomine Daiki hanya berdencih. Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu tidak bodoh untuk membaca keadaan sekitarnya. Bolehlah nilai semua mata pelajarannya sulit tertolong, tapi ia salah satu manusia peka di antara mereka berdua.

Yap. Mereka, Tetsuya dan Daiki sedang makan siang bersama di atap sekolah gedung barat. Tenang, mereka hanya sahabatan, _kok_.

Kembali kepada topik pembicaraan di antara dua pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou. Nama lengkapnya yang sempat disebut Tetsuya adalah obyek foto yang hampir tiap hari mengisi memori kamera pemuda berperawakan mungil itu. Tapi mohon jangan salah paham dulu.

Tidak. Tidak. Tetsuya bukan memotret seorang laki-laki, dirinya masih normal. Melainkan memotret gadis cantik yang memiliki nama seperti milik nama anak laki-laki. Parasnya sangat cantik bagaikan puteri dongeng. Tingginya rata-rata, sekitar sebahu Tetsuya. Rambutnya merah namun berwarna agak muda, sesuai dengan nama marganya, yakni _aka_ dari Akashi.

Ia anak satu-satunya dari sepasang suami-istri keturunan bangsawan, Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori. Sehingga tidak heran jika mobil limosin berplat nomor 4K4-5H1 sering terparkir di depan gerbang SMA Teikou. Namun itu hanya beberapa kali terlihat karena Tetsuya sempat mendengar sang puteri protes dan menelpon ayah tercinta untuk menghentikan kegiatan antar-jemput dirinya tiap hari.

Omong-omong, hari itu adalah hari pertama Tetsuya dan Seijuurou saling tatap untuk pertama kalinya. Gadis merah yang selalu dipanggil "Chérie" dalam hati Tetsuya tersebut tersenyum canggung. Tetsuya sendiri hanya mengangguk sekali kemudian masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Ah, ia takkan pernah lupa betapa merahnya warna kedua pipi tembam Seijuurou saat itu.

"Delusi lagi?" Daiki menyeringai kemudian.

"Aku hanya mengingat kenangan manisku dengan Akashi-san," elak Tetsuya jujur.

"Kau tidak mau berpaling, huh?"

Alis sebelah kanan Tetsuya terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kau cukup populer di sekolah?" tanya Daiki dengan tatapan menuding.

Pemuda minim ekspresi itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali menatap salah satu jendela yang terbuka di lantai tiga gedung utama, tempat pujaan hatinya berada. Yang ditatap masih tidak sadar dan nampak sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang Tetsuya yakini adalah laporan-laporan kegiatan OSIS SMA Teikou.

"Kurasa tidak bisa, Aomine-kun. Setidaknya sampai aku lulus dari sekolah ini," jawab Tetsuya seraya bersiap memotret lagi.

Daiki mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah, deh. Tapi kusarankan jangan terlalu terpaku pada seseorang yang me- _notice_ -mu pun tidak, padahal ada seorang lagi sedang berdiri di sekitarmu dan menunggumu, Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun sedang tidak membicarakan diri sendiri, kan?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menatapnya horor.

"Oi! Aku masih _straight_ , ya! Aku masih suka gadis berdada besar!"

"Itu tidak menjamin kau _straight_ atau tidak, Ganguro kurosuke."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Satsuki!"

Tetsuya mengabaikan protes Daiki dan mulai sibuk kembali dengan kameranya. Dalam hati ia lelah membicarakan tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya itu. Ketika Tetsuya mengatur fokus lensa, tiba-tiba sang obyek menengok ke arahnya. Tetsuya yang kaget langsung berlari menjauhi pagar pembatas yang tingginya sekitar satu meter dan bikin Daiki tersedak. Jarang sekali pemuda _dim_ itu melihat sahabat mungilnya berekspresi panik.

"Gawat. Sepertinya hidupku sudah berakhir."

" _What_ —!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah cantik Akashi Seijuurou, Ketua OSIS SMA Teikou. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutarkan pulpen tinta hitam di atas meja. Mata sewarna buah delima itu terlihat memancarkan cahaya lain. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia berhasil menangkap basah salah satu penggemar rahasianya. Salah satu, _loh_.

Dirinya sadar kalau ia adalah idola di sekolah ini secara tidak langsung. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu ujian masuk, Seijuurou berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna. Bahkan prestasinya itu tak pernah turun. Ia selalu bertahan di posisi pertama seangkatan sampai sekarang.

Sekali lagi kepalanya menengok ke arah atap gedung barat SMA Teikou. Sosok yang diam-diam memotretnya dari sana sudah tak terlihat lagi batang hidupnya. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum geli.

"Akashi, kau kenapa?" tanya Midorima Shintarou selaku Wakil Ketua OSIS.

Seijuurou mendongak. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Pasti _fans_ -mu lagi. Memang susah ya, jadi idola- _nanodayo_."

"Kau iri, Midorima?"

Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya sambil mendengus pelan. "Untuk informasimu saja, aku juga terkenal karena posisiku sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS dan Ketua Klub Basket Putera- _nanodayo_." Ekspresi narsis terlihat walau samar-samar.

Kali ini Seijuurou yang mendengus. " _I knew that so well_."

" _Right_."

Shintarou menaruh secangkir darjeeling tea beserta piring kecil untuk alasnya ke atas meja kerja Seijuurou. Di tangan kirinya juga ada cangkir dan piring kecil dengan isi yang sama. Tentu itu bagiannya. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang ada di sisi kanan Seijuurou dengan menghadap ke arah timur.

"Tak ada yang lebih menenangkan dari harum darjeeling tea setelah mengurus laporan kegiatan OSIS- _nanodayo_ ," ujar Shintarou sebelum meminum teh buatannya itu.

Dua bola mata Seijuurou bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tubuh wakilnya lalu menatap curiga pada secangkir darjeling tea. "Kau tahu, Midorima? Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir kalau ini salah satu cara modusmu untuk mendekatiku," komentar Seijuurou jujur.

Shintarou tersedak dan dengan susah payah menyahut. "Kau _kepedean_ , Akashi! Kau tahu kalau aku—"

"— _haaaaai_! _Shuryou_!" potong Seijuurou.

"Ugh, jangan buat aku mengucapkannya dengan jelas, Akashi."

Seijuurou menyipitkan mata. Kurang suka jika disalahkan. Selang tiga detik, perhatiannya teralih. "Hei, kau tahu siswa berambut biru yang sering membawa kamera ke sekolah?" tanya gadis berambut merah sepunggung itu penasaran.

"Siswa berambut biru..." Shintarou memasang wajah berpikir. "Di sekolah ini banyak siswa berambut biru. Tapi kalau yang sering bawa kamera... mungkin anggota klub fotografi atau klub koran," jawabnya tidak yakin.

Ekspresi kecewa mampir di wajah Seijuurou. "Itu berarti kau tidak tahu."

"Aku hanya memberikan dugaan. Tolong jangan salah paham."

"...oke, _thanks_."

Sebuah proposal dengan judul Teikou Bunkasai menarik perhatian Seijuurou. Ia mengambil proposal tersebut lalu mengecek isinya. Memang belum lengkap tapi Kepala Sekolah sangat mendukung acara tahunan itu dan siap menandatangani proposal jika sudah selesai dibuat.

"Oh iya, besok rapat pertama Teikousai. Sudah diinformasikan?" tanya Seijuurou pada satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruang OSIS selain dirinya.

"Saki sudah menginformasikan semua KM untuk mengumpulkan data murid yang tidak ikut ekskul besok pagi. Sesuai permintaanmu- _nanodayo_ ," jawab Shintarou. Bola mata hijaunya melirik ke mading khusus agenda pengurus OSIS.

Bulan Agustus diisi dengan persiapan dua acara tahunan, tapi di catatan kecil yang ada di ujung kanan bawah mading tertulis agar semua pengurus OSIS fokus ke Teikousai dulu. Tanggal acaranya sudah disepakati oleh semua murid dan para guru, yaitu selama dua hari. Tanggal 15 dan 16 September, hari Jum'at dan Sabtu. Kemudian di hari Minggu (17 September) akan diadakan kerja bakti untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa dari Teikousai.

Setelah Teikou Bunkasai, pengurus OSIS mulai disibukkan dengan persiapan Teikai atau Teikou Undokai yang akan dilaksanakan awal bulan Oktober. Namun sesibuk apapun agendanya, Seijuurou sangat menantikan acara-acara dimana dirinya menjadi penanggung jawab acara. Jika sukses, tentu ia akan merasa senang dan bangga.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengimbangi jadwalku dengan kegiatan pengurus OSIS ini," gumam Shintarou.

"Kalau keadaan darurat, aku mengizinkanmu memilih klub basket, Midorima," sahut Seijuurou seraya menyeruput darjeeling tea-nya.

" _Thanks-nanodayo_."

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan ' _nanodayo_ ' di akhir kalimat?"

"Kau tahu kalau ini kebiasaanku- _nanodayo_."

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel selesainya kegiatan belajar mengajar baru saja berbunyi. Semua murid kelas 2-4 berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan. Tetsuya memasukkan alat-alat tulis dan buku ke dalam tas sekolah berwarna biru tuanya. Ia menggendong tas itu di bahu kanan. Sebuah tas hitam kecil berisi kamera DSLR ikut digendong di bahu yang sama, namun disampirkan ke sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Kuroko-kun, bisa ke ruang guru sebentar?" tanya Nakamura-sensei.

" _Hai_ ," jawab Tetsuya sambil mengangguk.

Kagami Taiga, pemuda yang sudah sekelas dengan Tetsuya sejak kelas 1 kini berdiri di samping kanannya. Ekspresinya nampak bingung. Setahunya Tetsuya tidak pernah bermasalah sampai harus disuruh menghadap ke Wali Kelas mereka sepulang sekolah nanti. Oh, mungkin karena hal ini.

"Nakamura-sensei ingin kau masuk ke klub tertentu?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu. "Sepertinya Sensei sudah menyerah soal itu."

"Padahal tinggal pilih salah satu klub saja tidak mau." Taiga geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan di luar sekolah, Kagami-kun. Apalagi setelah foto-fotoku dipajang di galeri Kaguya-sensei," ucap Tetsuya seraya bersiap menuju ruang guru. Helaan napas berat terdengar di akhir.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Taiga terkekeh pelan kemudian berubah panik. " _Yabai_! Aku harus ke _gym_ sekarang sebelum si _megane_ mengomel! _Bye_ , Kuroko!"

Dalam hitungan menit sosok sahabatnya sudah menghilang bersama Aomine Daiki yang sempat bertabrakan dengannya tepat di depan pintu kelas. Tetsuya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka berdua saling menyalahkan lalu ikut melangkahkan kaki ke luar kelas. Ia sempat bertukar salam kepada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang kebagian jadwal piket hari ini.

Namun baru satu langkah Tetsuya keluar kelas, ekstensi seseorang muncul dari arah kirinya. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas karena sosok itu ikut berhenti. Mereka saling tatap sebelum sepasang mata beriris _ruby_ menatap tas kamera di sisi kiri Tetsuya. Dalam hati dirinya mulai panas-dingin, walau yang terlihat di wajahnya adalah tanpa ekspresi. Baru siang tadi Tetsuya tertangkap basah dan sekarang Seijuurou sudah mengenalinya!?

Ini. Benar-benar. Mimpi. Buruk.

"..."

"..."

"Sei!"

Kedua muda-mudi itu tersentak akibat suara seseorang yang memanggil nama kecil Seijuurou. _Inner_ Tetsuya gigit jari. Tak ada lagi manusia di sekolah ini yang memanggil nama sang Ketua OSIS dengan nama "Sei" kecuali dia.

Nijimura Shuuzou. Mantan Ketua Klub Basket Putera. Pacar Akashi Seijuurou.

Iya, PACAR.

Gadis chérie-nya menelengkan kepala sedikit dan tersenyum. "Shuu." Tanpa menoleh lagi, Seijuurou melangkah melewati Tetsuya yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Tak mau larut dalam kesedihan, Tetsuya berbalik sehingga mereka saling membelakangi.

Begitulah kisah cinta pertama seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Akashi Seijuurou resmi jadi kekasih Nijimura Shuuzou sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Cintanya kandas bahkan sebelum mereka resmi berkenalan secara langsung. Tetsuya juga tidak yakin apakah eksistensinya di dunia ini disadari oleh Seijuurou.

Miris... Miris... Miris...

Tapi tidak apa. Jadi penggemar rahasia pun tidak masalah. Rasa cinta ini takkan hilang sampai Tetsuya berpindah ke lain hati. Meski ia tidak tahu kapan hal itu terjadi. Entah tahun ini, tahun depan, atau sepuluh tahun kemudian.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian mendongak. Menatap lurus ke depan. Dalam hati masih menanti masa depan cerah dirinya bersama pujaan hati.

Berbeda dengan Tetsuya, Seijuurou yang tahu pelaku pemotretan dirinya siang tadi adalah pemuda yang ditemuinya barusan itu menengok sebentar. Sambil melangkah menuju kekasihnya yang berdiri di ujung koridor, ia tersenyum senang hingga Shuuzou menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tak mau ambil pusing dan merangkul bahu Seijuurou untuk menuruni anak tangga bersama.

 **To Be Continued**

:') Loha! Saya bawa oleh-oleh fanfic gender bender baru dari kampung-ssu. Plotnya belum selesai, tapi saya gak sabar mau publish ini, jadi~ TADA!

Yang tau saya di FB, pasti ngerti. Saya lagi kena demam Hey! Say! JUMP, makanya dapat inspirasi dari lagu mereka. Rekomendasiin banget tiap baca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagunya. XD Dan untuk nama chara, saya gak mau merubah nama walau gendernya beda. :D Gak tau kenapa, gak suka aja kalau ganti nama. ._.

Err, saya berusaha bikin fanfic angst, tapi susah-susah gampang. Jadilah fanfic ini... Mood saya selalu baik akhir-akhir ini, udah gak galau lagi. Jadi gak tau harus senang atau gak. TAT Diusahakan up secepatnya sambil ngelanjutin fanfic ZPS, kok. '-')/

Terima kasih sudah mampir!

See You Next Shadow(?)!

CHAU!


	2. Chapter 2

Sesuai perintah Akashi Seijuurou, semua KM diam-diam melaporkan murid-murid di kelasnya yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sebelum jam belajar dimulai. Kini beberapa anggota pengurus OSIS sedang berkumpul di ruangannya. Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, kali ini mereka kedatangan mantan Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS tahun kemarin. Nijimura Shuuzou dan Himuro Tatsuya.

Tatsuya membaca sekilas kumpulan kertas berisi nama-nama murid yang pasif tersebut. Ekspresinya terlihat baru saja mengingat sesuatu ketika pandangannya menangkap satu nama di lembar kertas laporan dari kelas 2-4.

"Kuroko Tetsuya 'kan kerja _part time_ jadi asisten fotografer," ucap pemuda emo itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Shuuzou mengernyit.

"Itu _loh_ , murid yang sering diminta jadi pudok oleh klub lain," jelas Tatsuya.

 _Ctik_. Shuuzou menjentikkan jari. "Oh! Bocah pendek berambut biru itu!"

"Kalau dia dengar, kuyakin dia akan tersinggung- _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima Shintarou seraya mengangkat bingkai kacamata. Ia menerima selembar kertas lagi dari pengurus lain yang baru saja datang ke ruang OSIS lalu berucap 'terima kasih' pada pengurus tersebut. Tertulis kelas 1-1 di baris teratas kertas.

"Sato, tolong fotokopikan _round down_ acaranya," pinta Seijuurou pada sekretarisnya.

" _Hai_!" Gadis berkacamata bulat bergegas memenuhi permintaan sang ketua.

Kedua mata Seijuurou memeriksa kertas-kertas yang sempat dilihat Tatsuya tadi lalu melihat halaman proposal yang berisi nama-nama panitia acara. Masih banyak posisi kosong yang harus diisi secepatnya. Ia mendesis sambil menganalisa nama-nama dalam laporan murid pasif dan tidak ikut klub apapun.

"Akashi, lebih baik Kuroko Tetsuya dimasukkan jadi panitia di bagian pudok," saran Tatsuya.

Seijuurou berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya Kuroko-kun tidak akan mengecewakan jika diajak bekerja sama," gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Kepala gadis itu menengok ke arah wakilnya, bermaksud untuk minta pendapat.

"Tanya dulu- _nanodayo_. Tadi Himuro-senpai bilang dia jadi asisten fotografer, kan?"

"Demi suksesnya acara sekolah, harusnya dia mau," sahut Shuuzou serius.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang aku urus soal Kuroko-kun. Jangan lupa untuk datang di rapat pertama Teikousai sepulang sekolah nanti," putus Seijuurou dengan nada tegas.

" _Hai_!" seru semua pengurus OSIS.

Senyum puas terlihat di wajah Shuuzou dan Tatsuya.

Ternyata mereka memang tidak salah pilih kandidat jadi Ketua OSIS dulu.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei **  
** **Mayonaka no Shadow Boy** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : KuroFem!Aka** slight **NijiFem!Aka, KuroFem!Kise**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU, OOC, typos, etc. Mungkin bisa langsung tahu jalan ceritanya gimana kalau sambil mendengarkan lagu Mayonaka no Shadow Boy-nya Hey! Say! JUMP yang menjadi inspirasi fanfic ini. :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **This way and that, chérie**  
 **Undecided, chérie**  
 **When you say my name, I get all flustered**

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – Mayonaka no Shadow Boy**

* * *

" _Oh iya, kudengar Kuroko itu selalu pulang cepat, kecuali di hari ia piket. Keberadaan hawanya juga tipis."_

Ucapan senior mantan Wakil Ketua OSIS tersebut buat hari Seijuurou tidak berjalan dengan baik. Ia terus kepikiran tentang saran Tatsuya tadi pagi. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Kuroko Tetsuya bukan murid sembarangan. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa takkan ada kesulitan apapun untuk memintanya bergabung jadi panitia acara Teikousai jika mendengar cerita Tatsuya.

 _Teng, tong, teng, tong._

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Dengan terburu-buru Seijuurou memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Setelah guru yang mengajar pelajaran terakhir angkat kaki dari kelas 2-1, ia pun berlari kecil menuju kelas 2-4 lewat pintu belakang.

Dirinya sempat jadi pusat perhatian akibat lari melawan arah. Tidak peduli keadaan, ia pun menerobos ke kelas 2-4 lewat pintu depan. Beruntung, guru yang mengajar sudah keluar kelas sehingga tidak ada kejadian memalukan yang terjadi.

"Permisi! Ada Kuroko Tetsuya...-kun?"

"..."

"..."

Hening dalam hitungan beberapa detik buat Seijuurou bungkam mulut. Walau selalu jadi pusat perhatian dimanapun ia berada, tapi jika kondisinya seperti ini, rasa gugup itu datang tanpa diminta. Seijuurou berpikir, apa terlalu aneh kalau ia mencari sosok asing bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang katanya sulit disadari keberadaannya?

Di satu sisi, sosok yang dicari terlihat mematung di depan kelas, tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Seijuurou. Seperti kata Tatsuya, ia memang selalu pulang cepat karena kerja _part time_. Tetsuya bergeming, kaget.

 _Eh? Apa? Namaku disebut?_

Mimpi apa Tetsuya semalam sampai di- _notice_ begini!?

Jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan. Namanya disebut, namanya disebut... Kesadarannya kembali setelah melihat ekspresi murung dan kecewa di wajah pujaan hati.

"Mm, tidak ada... Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

KM kelas 2-4 sempat membantu mencari tapi tidak ketemu. "Sepertinya dia sudah—"

"—ya. Saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Ucapan tanpa nada, bahkan terkesan dingin tersebut memotong ucapan si KM. Semua pasang mata terperanjat kaget. Makhluk berambut biru muda itu masih ada di kelas ternyata. Seijuurou ikut kaget sebentar sebelum memasang senyum ramah.

"O-oh, maaf, Kuroko-kun. Kukira kau sudah pergi," kata KM kikuk.

"Tidak apa. Jadi, ada apa mencariku?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou dari—"

"—ya, aku tahu. Lalu?"

"..."

"..."

Hening yang cukup tidak mengenakkan terjadi. Semua murid kelas 2-4 nampak berkeringat dingin. Sikap Tetsuya memang seperti itu. Kurang ramah pada orang yang dianggap asing olehnya. Di kelas yang bisa bicara akrab dengannya pun bisa dihitung jari. Salah satunya adalah Kagami Taiga.

KM berdeham. "Jangan diambil hati. Kuroko-kun lebih suka _to the point_ , Akashi-san."

Tetsuya merutuk dalam hati, meski wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi.

"A-aa, begitu? Maaf. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu sebagai Ketos untuk jadi anggota pudok di Teikousai dan Teikai nanti. Apa kau bersedia, Kuroko-kun?" Seijuurou tersenyum di akhir. Dalam hati berharap mendapat jawaban positif dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Loading..._

 _Success!_

"...eh?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seijuurou lagi, meminta konfirmasi.

Diam. Otak Tetsuya mulai berpikir, jawaban apa yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. _Inner_ Tetsuya tentu menjawab 'iya' tanpa pikir dua kali. Tapi...

Tiap pilihan pasti ada konsekuensinya. Tetsuya tahu itu. Jika ia mengiyakan tawaran atau ajakan tersebut, pekerjaan _part time_ -nya sebagai asisten fotografer akan terganggu. Setidaknya sampai acaranya selesai dilaksanakan. Kalau menolak... kapan lagi ia bisa dapat kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan orang yang disukai? Lagipula Tetsuya sangat yakin kalau Kaguya-sensei, bos sekaligus guru fotografer di tempat kerjanya tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Ekspresi pasrah terukir di wajah Seijuurou, namun ia masih menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksa, kok. Aku tahu, kau kerja _part time_ , jadi—"

"—baiklah, aku bersedia."

Senyum Seijuurou makin lebar mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. Dengan cepat ia mengulurkan tangan kanan. Bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan layaknya para pebisnis yang sudah menyepakati sebuah proyek. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau sikapnya buat Tetsuya ingin kejang-kejang di tempat.

 _Bersentuhan (baca: berjabat) tangan..._

Sepertinya Tetsuya takkan sudi untuk mencuci tangannya setelah ini.

Ia berdeham sebentar. Berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi yang tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Dua manusia itu pun saling berjabat tangan.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Onegaishimasu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise Ryota. Seorang model terkenal yang memiliki darah campuran Jepang dan Inggris. Ia mulai debut sebagai model di suatu majalah waktu dirinya masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Tapi sebenarnya waktu umur satu tahun lebih, ia sudah jadi model iklan popok bayi. Meski sampai sekarang tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Ryouta memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut pirangnya yang lurus dan panjang itu kini sudah dikuncir dua, namun hanya sedikit yang dikuncir. Sisanya dibiarkan terurai dan dibentuk bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi lalu menatap cermin lagi. _Dress_ selutut berwarna biru muda tanpa lengan dengan motif bunga-bunga berkelopak putih itu melekat di tubuhnya yang ramping. Sepasang sepatu _boot_ berwarna senada dengan _dress_ -nya dan bermotif bintang-bintang untuk menutupi kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Staf bagian kostum menyuruh model muda itu menggunakan _cardigan_ lengan panjang warna kuning cerah sebelum memulai pemotretan. Ryouta menurut tanpa sedikit pun menghilangkan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

" _Kyou mo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" seru si gadis pada para staf di lokasi pemotretan.

" _Onegaishimasu_!"

" _Onegaishimasu_!"

Mata beriris _hazel_ itu menangkap siluit seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai asisten fotografer. "Kurokocchi!" panggilnya sambil berlari kecil ke arah pemuda berambut biru muda yang sedang bicara dengan fotografer pro, Yamazaki Kaguya.

"Kise-san, _konbanwa_ ," sapa Tetsuya.

" _Konbannuuu_ ~" sapa balik Ryouta dengan nada imut.

"Seperti biasa, kamu terlalu bersemangat, Ryou-chan," ucap Kaguya.

"Ehehe, iya dong~ 'Kan ada Kurokocchi-ssu!" sahut sang model senang.

Kaguya mengangguk beberapa kali sambil tersenyum. Dari gelagatnya, ia tahu kalau salah satu modelnya ini memandang Tetsuya lebih dari teman kerja atau sebagainya. Namun sayang, anak didiknya itu terlihat tidak sadar dan terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang asisten. Kaguya hanya bisa bersimpati dalam hati.

"Oh iya, hari ini Tetsuya yang memotret, ya," ucap Kaguya seraya menepuk bahu Tetsuya.

" _Hai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , Kise-san." Tetsuya membungkuk sedikit pada Ryouta.

" _Hai! Kochira koso-ssu_!" seru Ryouta lagi dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Tema pemotretan kali ini adalah pesta minum teh. Studio pemotretan sudah berubah jadi taman bunga berukuran kecil. Di tengah-tengahnya ada empat kursi dan sebuah meja bulat yang di atasnya sudah disiapkan makanan dan minuman layaknya ingin pesta minum teh _outdoor_ sungguhan.

Ryouta memeluk boneka teddy bear berukuran sedang di depan dada. Rasa gugup menyerang ketika matanya menatap eksekutor pemotretan hari ini yang sedang memegang kamera DSLR-nya. Walaupun bukan yang pertama, entah kenapa Ryouta selalu _nervous_.

Mungkin efek dari rasa sukanya pada Tetsuya? Tentu saja begitu! Tapi sebagai model profesional, Ryouta harus bisa mengesampingkan perasaannya ketika dipotret.

Sekitar lima kemudian, Ryouta disuruh duduk di kursi kosong. Kaguya memberikan instruksi untuk pesta minum teh dengan para boneka. Nanti akan ada foto dirinya bersama anjing chihuahua berbulu putih juga. Ryouta mengangguk mantap. Sesi pemotretan pun dimulai.

Kontrol dipegang Tetsuya sepenuhnya. Ia membiarkan si model bergerak bebas. Sesekali dirinya menyuruh Ryouta berpose ini-itu.

"Kise-san, coba berbagi secangkir teh dengan Usagi-san."

"Begini?"

"Ya."

 _Ckrek. Ckrek. Ckrek._

Belasan foto terlihat di layar komputer. Kaguya dan beberapa staf mengecek hasil foto Tetsuya. Mereka menganggukkan kepala, suka dengan hasilnya. Kaguya memberi arahan lagi pada Tetsuya dan Ryouta.

Sesi selanjutnya, muncul anjing chihuahua putih dengan pita di kedua telinganya. Tetsuya memotret Ryouta sedang mengulurkan tangan lalu dibalas oleh anjing tersebut. Mereka saling pandang dan Ryouta tersenyum. Sejak awal Tetsuya sadar kalau Ryouta sempat gugup, tapi perlahan ekspresinya terlihat lebih santai dari sesi pertama.

"Oke, _break_ lima belas menit!" perintah Kaguya.

Tetsuya menyerahkan kameranya pada salah satu staf untuk diambil gambarnya, sedangkan ia sendiri melangkah mendekati sang guru.

Tanpa disadari, Ryouta terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya tanpa rasa bosan. Gadis itu penasaran karena sejak tadi dirinya merasa ada yang beda dari Tetsuya. Dengan perasaan was-was ia mulai mencuri dengar obrolan antara murid dan guru tersebut.

"Sensei, ada yang ingin kusampaikan," kata Tetsuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm? Apa itu?" Kaguya tersenyum dengan ekspresi penuh rasa minat.

"Aku direkrut jadi panitia bagian pudok untuk bunkasai dan undokai di sekolah. Jadi, sampai acara itu selesai, aku akan sering datang terlambat. Atau malah izin tidak datang ke studio," cerita pemuda itu. Dari nadanya terdengar sekali rasa penyesalan di sana. Tapi tidak dengan mata.

Kaguya memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Nadamu menyesal tapi matamu terlihat senang."

Ekspresi panik perlahan-lahan muncul di wajah Tetsuya.

Tawa geli pun meluncur dari mulut pria paruh baya itu. "Oke, oke. _Keep calm, boy_."

"U-ugh, mm, jadi bagaimana, Sensei? Apa aku diizinkan?" tanya Tetsuya cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bisa jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan, bukan? _Good job, boy! Good job_!" jawab Kaguya sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tetsuya.

Yang ditepuk hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kedua tangan Ryouta terkepal. Senyumnya beda. Tapi kenapa?

Sambil berusaha berpikir positif, Ryouta mulai melangkah mendekati Tetsuya masih berdiri di tempatnya sendirian. Kaguya baru saja pergi untuk melihat hasil foto anak murid kesayangannya. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, gadis berkuncir dua itu memeluk pinggang Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Kise-san? _Ano_..." Dari nadanya, Ryouta tahu kalau sang asisten risih.

"Jadi, karena direkrut, ya? Makanya kau terlihat senang, Kurokocchi," gumam Ryouta dengan nada tenang.

"Mm, iya sepertinya? Apa terlihat jelas sekali di wajahku?"

" _Nanda yo sore_? Ahahaha."

Perlahan dan tanpa bersuara, Tetsuya melepas pelukan itu. Ia beralasan akan pergi melihat hasil pemotretan kemudian benar-benar berlalu. Ryouta memandang sendu punggungnya yang lebar dan tegap. Sosok tersebut terus berjalan menjauh tanpa sedikit pun menoleh atau mengajaknya ikut pergi bersama mendekati Kaguya.

Sesak. Ini sudah sering terjadi. Tapi kenapa terasa lebih menyakitkan sekarang?

Tidak mau terbawa pikiran negatif, Ryouta melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berlari mengejar Tetsuya lalu berjalan bersisian dengannya sambil memasang ekspresi senang. " _Ne, ne_ , Kurokocchi," panggilnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kise-san?"

"Apa aku boleh... ke _bunkasai_ sekolahmu nanti?"

"Tentu. Suatu kehormatan tertentu jika seorang model terkenal mau ke _bunkasai_ sekolahku."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kurokocchi. _Demo arigatou-ssu_."

 **To Be Continued**

Hei! :) Fanfic ini sudah di-update! Tapi saya gak janji update seminggu sekali, dua minggu sekali, dsb. Saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Berhubung plotnya pun belum kelar. ._.

Terima kasih yang sudah mampir baca fanfic MnSB ini, terutama reviewers, favers, dan followers. #bow ^^

Ini sudah dilanjut, **Wako P** -san! ^^ Ternyata ada me-notice cover-nya, editan gambarnya jadi tidak sia-sia, terima kasih, **Shinju Hatsune** -san! TAT Eh? Iya ya, jujur, saya juga jarang baca fanfic KuroFem!Aka. Syukurlah ada yang suka. ^^ **Satone Riku** -san fan HSJ juga-ssu!? YEY! Dapat teman sesam penggemar HSJ lagi~ XD Dan terima kasih **Akiko Daisy** -san. XD Karena sudah mau coba-coba baca fanfic ini. #bow Wwwww, saya gak terlalu suka juga sebenarnya, tapi kayaknya seru bikin Sei-kun versi imut dan girlish, eiii. Soal summary, saya memang gak pandai bikinnya, **esmosi** -san. ._. Syukurlah kalau memang fanfic ini gak terlalu berat. :)

Saya harap, saya gak terlalu meng-OOC-kan AkaKuro terlalu parah sampai buat readers ilfell. u_u #bow

See You Next Shadow!

CHAU!


	3. Chapter 3

_Tik. Tik. Tik, tik._

Sepasang mata beriris _soft blue sapphire_ menatap fokus layar laptop di hadapannya yang menampilkan berbagai foto dalam satu folder "New Photos". Jari telunjuk menekan tombol mouse. Satu persatu ia melihat foto yang sudah di- _zoom_ lima puluh persen secara otomatis oleh suatu aplikasi. Dengan menekan tombol panah ke kiri pada keyboard, foto pun berganti.

"Uuung..." Seekor anjing kecil jenis Alaskan Malamute berbulu hitam-putih terlihat takjub dengan foto-foto itu. Kaki kanan bagian depannya bergerak, ingin menyentuh foto di layar laptop namun tidak sampai.

"Nigou suka?" tanya si pemilik laptop.

"Arf! Arf!"

Senyum mengembang di wajah majikan alias teman manusia tersayang Nigou ketika sang anjing mulai menggerakkan ekornya. Puncak kepala Nigou diusap dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan sibuk menekan tombol keyboard.

Gerak jari telunjuk terhenti saat foto sepasang manusia menjadi titik fokus lensa kamera di tengah hiruk-pikuk koridor sekolah. Mereka tampak berseteru meski si gadis berambut abu-abu yang panjangnya sedikit melebihi bahu hanya menatap seseorang di depannya tanpa ekspresi. Berbeda sekali dengan pemuda yang menunjukkan wajah marahnya hingga urat di dahinya pun terlihat.

 _Tik._ Foto berganti lagi.

Masih dengan obyek yang sama, tapi seragam yang dikenakan adalah seragam olahraga. Kali ini mereka jalan bersisian membelakangi kamera. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memegang botol air mineral di tangan kiri. Di sisi kanannya, gadis berambut abu-abu dan berkuncir satu menekukkan alisnya serta memberikan tatapan curiga.

"Arf! Arf!" Nigou menggonggong sambil melihat sang majikan yang auranya berubah jadi agak hitam. Bersamaan dengan munculnya foto yang menangkap momen setelah foto sebelumnya ditangkap kamera di layar laptop.

Foto itu berisi si pemuda mencubit hidung gadis berambut abu-abu tersebut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat menahan tawa. Di satu sisi, sang gadis hanya menampilkan ekspresi marah.

Tombol panah ditekan kembali. Foto berganti dan masih dengan subyek yang sama. Namun di foto itu, mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas kosong. Kelas mereka dan foto ini diambil waktu sore hari, saat sekolah mulai sepi. Si gadis terlihat tidur sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lipatan kedua tangan. Lalu pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menyibakkan rambut sang gadis dan menampilkan gurat wajah penuh kelembutan. Seolah ia adalah kekasihnya.

"Arf! Arf!"

"...kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku akan meninjunya."

Nigou menjilat telapak tangan kiri majikannya, bermaksud meminta perhatiannya. Tangan tersebut bergerak. Membalasnya dengan elusan di puncak kepala anak anjing berkelamin jantan itu.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei **  
** **Mayonaka no Shadow Boy** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : KuroFem!Aka** slight **NijiFem!Aka, KuroFem!Kise**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU, OOC, typos, etc. Mungkin bisa langsung tahu jalan ceritanya gimana kalau sambil mendengarkan lagu Mayonaka no Shadow Boy-nya Hey! Say! JUMP yang menjadi inspirasi fanfic ini. :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **I want to become a midnight cowboy and carry you, you away**  
 **I'd risk my life to protect your smile**

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – Mayonaka no Shadow Boy**

* * *

Aomine Daiki menguap seraya merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas. Jam mata pelajaran baru saja selesai. Seperti biasa, ia menghabiskan waktu di dalam kelas dengan bermalas-malasan. Bahkan dua guru berhasil menggetok kepala bermahkotakan rambut biru gelapnya menggunakan buku.

Satsuki, teman masa kecilnya yang kebetulan satu kelas, memasang wajah sebal. "Dai-chan! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan sampai ketiduran di kelas!" kesalnya.

"Mana bisa tetap terjaga setelah kehabisan tenaga untuk latihan pagi, Satsuki!" balas Daiki tidak mau kalah.

"Huh, tapi aku yang kena juga! Menyebalkan..."

Laki-laki itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tidak peduli.

"Masa hari ini aku tidak ketemu Tetsu-kun..."

Daiki mengedipkan mata kemudian mendongakkan kepala ke atas, mengingat sesuatu. "Omong-omong soal Tetsu, dia jadi anggota pudok di Teikousai dan Teikai," ceritanya. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, bersiap untuk keluar kelas.

"Tetsu-kun 'kan kerja _part time_ jadi asisten fotografer. Aku sudah menduganya." Senyum bangga mampir di wajah Satsuki.

"Bukan begitu." Daiki mulai melangkah meninggalkan mejanya. "Kudengar, Akashi sendiri yang bicara langsung kemarin."

Satsuki berlari kecil mengikuti si pemuda dim tersebut. "Maksudmu?"

"Selesai pelajaran, si Akashi ke kelas Tetsu hanya untuk meminta bantuannya."

"...lalu Tetsu-kun menerimanya?"

"Ya. _Tuh_ , mereka lewat."

Tatapan Daiki tertuju pada dua figur manusia yang sedang jalan bersisian melewati kelas 2-2, kelas mereka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengikuti arah pandangnya. Baik Daiki maupun Satsuki sama-sama terdiam di depan kelas. Tetsuya masih setia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menggendong tas dan membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Kamera dibiarkan tergantung di leher tanpa tasnya. Di samping kanan Tetsuya, gadis cantik yang menjadi primadona SMA Teikou juga menggendong tas dan membawa map biru muda di depan dada. Seijuurou terlihat mengajak pemuda mungil itu mengobrol sesuatu. Tetsuya membalasnya dan membuat sang gadis menahan tawa lalu tersenyum geli.

Rasa simpati hinggap di dalam hati Daiki. Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Satsuki. "Sebelum terlambat, tembak Tetsu sekarang," sarannya yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia utarakan.

"Mudah bagimu bicara seperti itu, tapi sulit kulakukan," balas Satsuki sambil menunduk.

"Wanita dengan segala prasangka buruknya."

"Hei! Aku tidak berprasangka buruk!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Rapat pertama Teikousai dengan seluruh panitia baru saja selesai. Bagi Seijuurou, persiapan mereka sudah mencapai lima belas persen. Para panitia pun terlihat lebih antusias, walau ada dua-tiga orang yang pasif dan hanya mendengarkan dengan ekspresi malas. Tapi gadis itu sangat yakin kalau Teikousai akan berjalan lancar. Bahkan mungkin lebih sukses dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Seijuurou memperhatikan gerak-gerik semua panitia dengan iris mata bagai batu mulia _ruby_ -nya. Ada yang mulai mengobrol tentang seksi masing-masing untuk mengakrabkan diri. Ada yang sibuk membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan bersiap angkat kaki dari ruang rapat. Serta ada juga yang melancarkan aksi pendekatan dengan pujaan hati.

 _Fix_. Sekarang ia tak bisa berharap terlalu berlebihan. Pikirkan dulu cara menyatukan tujuan mereka, lalu perlahan tapi pasti semuanya akan sesuai rencana.

"Kuroko-senpai! Mohon bantuannya, ya!"

"Bersyukur banget bisa satu seksi dengan asisten fotografer seperti Senpai!"

"Iya, jadi kita bisa belajar langsung untuk jadi fotografer pro! Mohon bantuannya, Senpai!"

Tetsuya menatap tiga adik kelasnya risih. "Mm, kurasa kalian terlalu formal dan berlebihan."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini wajar, _kok_!" balas kouhai perempuan berkacamata.

"Hasil foto Kuroko-kun itu bagus semua, _sih_ ," ucap teman seangkatan Tetsuya yang menjadi anggota seksi pudok dengan pandangan menggoda. "Jujur saja, walau aku anggota klub fotografi, aku jadi _minder_ karena kita satu seksi," lanjutnya.

"Ah, iya! Omong-omong soal foto, aku kagum sekali melihat foto-foto _landscape_ Kuroko-senpai di galeri Kaguya-sensei! Kereeeen!" cerita kouhai laki-laki bersemangat.

"Um, terima kasih, tapi kalian sungguh melebih-lebihkan," kata Tetsuya tidak enak hati.

"Ihihi, Kuroko malu~"

" _Yamete kudasai_."

Empat anggota seksi pudok tertawa melihat ekspresi kesusahan Tetsuya yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan. Dari tempat duduknya, Seijuurou tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Tangan kanan dijadikan sanggahan dagu sementara kedua alis tampak tertekuk sedikit. Pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Terbersit rasa penasaran dengan obyek pembicaraan seksi pudok. Tentang foto-foto Kuroko Tetsuya, si asisten fotografer terkenal, yaitu Yamazaki Kaguya. Apa sebagus itu?

Satu demi satu para panitia keluar dari ruang rapat sambil menggerutu tentang hujan yang turun cukup deras sejak rapat dimulai. Kuroko Tetsuya masih setia duduk di atas kursinya seperti tidak berminat untuk pergi. Ia menatap hujan kemudian melirik sang Ketua OSIS sekaligus penanggung jawab acara yang duduk berjarak lima kursi darinya.

Sadar sedang dilirik, Seijuurou mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Kuroko-kun tidak pulang?" tanya gadis itu seraya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Ingin menunggu hujan mereda sedikit," jawab Tetsuya kalem.

"Tidak bawa payung?"

"Ya."

" _Sou_."

Lagi, Tetsuya merutuk dalam hati karena terlihat seperti laki-laki pasif. Padahal pujaan hati sudah mengajaknya bicara dan yang ia lakukan hanya menjawab seadanya. Ditambah jawaban yang diberikan seperti tak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuat suatu pembicaraan ringan dua arah layaknya teman akrab. Kedua tangan Tetsuya mencengkeram dua sisi kamera Conan. Bagaimana ia (minimal) bisa berteman akrab dengan Seijuurou kalau tak bisa menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan saat diajak bicara?

 _Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan Akashi-san hanya berdua di satu ruangan..._

Kamera Conan yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja sejak awal rapat kini ia geser tombol ON/OFF menjadi ON. Tetsuya mengatur segitiga _exposure_ , yakni shutter speed, aperture, dan ISO. Kamera diarahkan ke jendela. Ketika ingin memotret, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Aa, mm, tidak apa 'kan kalau aku menunggu di sini, Akashi-san?" tanyanya meminta izin.

"Tentu." Seijuurou tersenyum dan dibalas bisikan pelan 'terima kasih' dari Tetsuya.

Secara samar wajah pemuda itu agak memerah. Senyum Seijuurou selalu bisa membuatnya _blushing_ dan agak salah tingkah. Sepasang mata biru langit Tetsuya bergerak ke kanan, diikuti kepalanya yang sedikit terangkat ke atas. Ia melirik Ketua OSIS yang sedang sibuk membaca revisi proposal serta laporan hasil rapat hari ini.

Perlahan dua tangan yang masih memegang kamera ikut terangkat. Fokus kamera terarah pada sosok gadis chérie itu. _Cekrek_.

Senyum geli mampir di wajah sang obyek foto. "Tidak baik _loh_ , memotret tanpa izin."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa diam saja saat ada obyek yang bagus di depan mataku," balas Tetsuya datar.

"Bagus?" Alis kanan Seijuurou terangkat.

"Maksudku, obyek yang cantik."

Dua insan manusia berbeda _gender_ tersebut saling tatap. Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya sekali dan buat Seijuurou menutup sebagian wajah dengan telapak tangan kanan sambil memalingkan wajah. Efek malu karena dipuji secara langsung oleh orang yang baru ia kenal sejak kemarin. Namun terselip juga rasa kesal di hatinya gara-gara pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi datar. Seolah kata-katanya takkan berefek pada hati Seijuurou yang justru berdetak tak karuan sekarang.

Hening yang cukup _awkward_ bagi keduanya. Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatian dan rasa gugupnya dengan memotret pemandangan di luar jendela. Suara _cekrek_ pun terdengar beberapa kali.

"Kau... menyukai fotografi ya, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Seijuurou setelah memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut.

"Ya, aku _menyukainya_ ," jawab Tetsuya tanpa menatap si penanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya seraya menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan.

"Apa kita sedang melakukan sesi tanya-jawab untuk suatu majalah?"

Kali ini balasan dari pemuda biru muda itu membuat Seijuurou tergelak. Sadar tidak sadar, cara tertawanya terlihat anggun di mata Tetsuya. "Katakan saja seperti itu," katanya.

"Kau ingin tahu tentangku, Akashi-san?"

"...ya."

Tetsuya menahan napas tanpa disengaja setelah mendengar jawaban Seijuurou. Jantungnya mulai berisik lagi sampai ia takut bisa didengar oleh seseorang di seberang sana. Di- _notice_ saja Tetsuya sudah sujud syukur, apalagi sampai sang pujaan hati ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Rezeki memang takkan kemana, ya?

 _Ah, atau mungkin dia memang jodohku, Kami-sama,_ ucap Tetsuya dalam hati kepedean.

Senyum manis masih setia di wajah Seijuurou. Tetsuya pun ikut tersenyum simpul seraya mengangkat kameranya lagi. _Cekrek_. Satu foto masuk ke dalam memori kameranya.

"Karena kau sudah membayarku, akan kujawab semampuku," kata Tetsuya.

Mata Seijuurou berkedip dua kali. "Bayar? Kapan?"

"Barusan."

"O-oh, fotoku maksudnya."

Pemuda itu menahan tawa sebentar. Kemudian ia berdeham seraya menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou. "Sebenarnya aku tak punya alasan khusus. Waktu aku masih kecil, Okaasan dan Otousan suka sekali memotretku. Mereka juga punya video tentangku. Lalu tiap Otousan memotretku dengan kamera tuanya, aku merasa nyaman mendengar suara _cekrek_ dari kamera itu. Aku juga suka melihat foto yang dicetak dari kamera berkodak."

Seijuurou mengangguk sekali. "Lalu kenapa kau punya kamera DSLR? Bukannya Ayahmu punya kamera berkodak?"

"Ini hadiah karena aku berhasil diterima di SMA Teikou," jawab Tetsuya sambil mengangkat sedikit kameranya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ternyata Kuroko-kun tidak sedingin yang kupikirkan," ucap Seijuurou. Senyum manis kembali tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Sejak SMP, ekspresiku jadi datar begini. Maaf." Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Eh!? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku sempat berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

Garis bibir Tetsuya melengkung ke atas. Ia tersenyum tulus karena ucapan Seijuurou barusan yang sempat memikirkannya. Walau katanya 'buruk', _sih_. Tapi ya sudahlah. "Itu sudah biasa, jadi tidak apa-apa," balas Tetsuya.

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka..."

Ekspresi penasaran muncul di wajah Tetsuya.

"...senyummu manis, Kuroko-kun."

 _BLUSH!_ Tetsuya merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk per sekian detik karena ucapan Seijuurou barusan. Manis!? Senyumnya manis!?

Tanpa sadar kedua pipi pemuda tersebut sudah memerah. Begitu juga dengan wajah Seijuurou yang merona walau samar sejak melihat senyum Tetsuya untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka bertemu. "M-mm, kurasa laki-laki tidak ada yang suka dibilang 'manis', Akashi-san," kata Tetsuya dengan nada gugup di awal.

"Aa... Iya, ya. Shuu juga tidak suka waktu kupuji 'manis'."

 _Slap!_ Seketika Tetsuya ditampar oleh fakta yang ada kalau Seijuurou sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Kedua bahunya reflek turun mengikuti _mood_ -nya yang mulai memburuk. "Nijimura-senpai... pacarmu, ya?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus pada mata beriris _ruby_ milik Seijuurou.

"Ya." Tatapan dan pertanyaan Tetsuya dijawab dengan penuh ketegasan.

 _Kenyataan memang pahit. Dari awal aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya di waktu yang salah._

"Kalian cocok," ucap Tetsuya diiringi senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." Seijuurou bergeming. Merasa ada yang ganjil dari sikap serta ucapan Tetsuya barusan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. Berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk dari benaknya. Melihat Tetsuya sedang memasukkan kamera ke dalam tas khusus kamera, Seijuurou pun menengok ke arah jendela. Ternyata hujannya sudah reda.

"Langsung pulang?" tanya gadis berambut merah panjang itu.

"Tidak. Kaguya-sensei memintaku untuk datang ke studio," jawab Tetsuya tanpa menoleh.

"...boleh aku ikut?"

"Eh?" Dengan gerakan cepat kepala Tetsuya menengok pada sang Ketua OSIS.

Mata Seijuurou melirik sebentar ke kanan, mencari alasan yang tepat walau rasanya tidak mungkin tertulis dimanapun kecuali di otak. "Aa, mm, tadi... aku sudah membayarmu dua foto, kan?" katanya tidak yakin sama sekali.

Tetsuya menahan tawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dan memalingkan wajah. "O-oke, oke. Hanya hari ini saja."

"Curang."

"...apa?"

"Kau diam-diam sering memotretku, kan? Dari atap gedung sebelah." Mata Seijuurou menyipit dan membuat nyali Tetsuya sedikit menciut gara-gara rahasianya terbongkar.

"E-err, ya. Maaf, Akashi-san." Sekali lagi Tetsuya menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah dari Seijuurou.

 _Srak._ Seijuurou berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Seijuurou pun menatap sang pelaku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, Kuroko-kun."

"...baiklah. Aku harap kau takkan kecewa setelah mengetahuinya."

Mereka saling tatap, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dari pancaran mata masing-masing. Seijuurou memutus kontak mata tersebut lebih dulu. Tetsuya hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia berusaha menutup diri dan tidak ingin sang gadis mengetahui perasaannya.

"Aku justru senang kalau kau mau terbuka padaku, Kuroko-kun."

"Berdoa saja, semoga aku bisa terbuka padamu, Akashi-san."

 **To Be Continued**

Halo, minna-san! ^^)a Gomen-ssu, baru bisa update chapter 3 sekarang. Jujur aja, mood saya ilang-ilangan. Ini aja baru dikerjain sejak dua hari yang lalu. u_u Sense humornya hilang ya, di bagian POV Tecchan. Terus angst-nya gak kerasa. Saya memang lemah di bagian mendramatisir adegan. Sumimasen deshita! #bow

Terima kasih karena sudah mampir, mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini! #bow

Dua kemungkinan itu bisa aja terjadi, **Akiko Daisy** -san. Tergantung mood saya gimana di chapter terakhir. (whacked) Tapi tetap ya, berharap aja KuroFem!Aka bakal happy ending. :') Sip, udah dilanjut nih, **Shinju Hatsune** -san. ^^ Ini dia KuroFem!Aka plus-plusnya, **Satone Riku** -san! Mudah-mudahan bisa buat dirimu dan readers nge-fluff(?) bareng~ (Tolong jangan pedulikan) Ahaha, sekali lagi terima kasih, minna! #bow

As always, I can't promise you about next chapter. Secepatnya saya akan update, ya.

See You Next Shadow!

CHAU!


	4. Chapter 4

Shinozaki Kaguya sudah paham kalau anak dari sahabat karibnya ini tidak bisa diprediksi. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Namun ini terlalu mendadak, sama seperti cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi hujan lebat sekarang. Lagipula, ia pernah ada dengar jika anak didik satu-satunya itu melarang teman-temannya datang ke studio. Lalu sekarang, kenapa dirinya membawa satu gadis cantik ke sini?

Mata hitamnya memperhatikan pemuda berambut biru muda itu dengan ekspresi penasaran. Sang objek menaruh payung bening berukuran sedang ke tempat khusus penyimpanan payung. Ia mendongak sebentar.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Sensei," sapanya seraya membungkuk sedikit.

Gadis cantik yang dibawa anak didiknya ikut memberi salam.

"A-aa, _konnichiwa—janakute_!" Kaguya memicingkan kedua matanya sambil menunduk sedikit. "Tumben Tetsuya bawa 'teman' ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada berbisik.

"Mm, n-nanti akan kujelaskan, Sensei," jawab Tetsuya ikut berbisik.

"Oke~" Tubuhnya kembali ditegakkan. Kaguya tersenyum ramah pada gadis berambut merah panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kuroko Tetsuya. "Nah, siapakah gadis cantik nan manis ini kalau boleh kutahu?"

Sang gadis maju satu langkah. "Akashi Seijuurou _desu_. Teman seangkatan Kuroko-kun." Kemudian ia membungkuk sedikit.

"Sei-chan, ya." Kepala Kaguya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku bisa dibilang guru fotografer Tetsuya. Shinozaki Kaguya. Semoga betah di studio yang sederhana ini, ya," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sekaligus mempersilakan Seijuurou masuk sebagai tamu.

" _Hai_. Maaf mengganggu Shinozaki-san dan Kuroko-kun," balas sang gadis sungkan.

"Tidak kok, santai saja. Anggap rumah sendiri ya, Sei-chan."

Seijuurou mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei **  
** **Mayonaka no Shadow Boy** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : KuroFem!Aka** slight **NijiFem!Aka, KuroFem!Kise**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU, OOC, typos, etc. Mungkin bisa langsung tahu jalan ceritanya gimana kalau sambil mendengarkan lagu Mayonaka no Shadow Boy-nya Hey! Say! JUMP yang menjadi inspirasi fanfic ini. :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **I love you, chérie**  
 **It's no lie, chérie**  
 **My love keeps on growing**

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – Mayonaka no Shadow Boy**

* * *

Tetsuya menyeduh teh hangat dua gelas ukuran kecil di pantri. Sesekali ia disapa pekerja yang lain atau mengobrol sebentar dengan mereka. Sebelum berjalan menuju tempat Seijuurou menunggu, ia mencari jaket serta handuk di dalam lokernya. Beruntungnya kemarin ia tak membawa pulang dua benda tersebut. Senyum tipis terpantri di wajahnya ketika mencium handuk dan jaket yang ternyata masih wangi.

Dua gelas teh ditaruh di atas meja. "Pakailah. Badanmu terlihat gemetar," suruh Tetsuya sambil memberikan jaket dan handuk pada Seijuurou.

"Aa, terima kasih, Kuroko-kun," ucap Seijuurou. Ia langsung memakai jaket biru muda berhoodie milik Tetsuya lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

Tetsuya melirik sebentar sebelum menyesap teh. Ia bisa merasakan kalau seluruh tubuhnya perlahan menghangat.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya dipanggil oleh gurunya, ia pun izin undur diri. Seijuurou mengangguk paham. Kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya terhenti. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Tetsuya yang berdiri sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya duduk sambil ditemani segelas teh hangat. Ia tersenyum tipis saat sosok itu terlihat menghindari serangan Kaguya yang datang dengan handuk putih.

Ia paham kalau Kaguya ingin membantu mengeringkan rambut Tetsuya. Namun gurunya tidak menyerah meski sang korban menghindar terus. Kaguya pun berhasil menangkap Tetsuya lalu mengeringkan rambutnya sebentar. Mata Seijuurou menyipit kemudian menahan tawa karena melihat rambut Tetsuya yang mencuat ke atas semua.

Seperti bukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia kenal. _Tapi lucu juga_ , pikirnya.

Seorang wanita cantik berumur kira-kira dua puluh tahunan masuk ke dalam area pemotretan. Ia memakai mantel hitam, namun mantel itu dilepas dan memperlihatkan gaun tidur warna merah terang selutut. Gaun tersebut lumayan terbuka karena bahunya tidak tertutupi oleh apapun selain tali yang ukurannya tak lebih dari lima centi meter. Tanpa sadar Seijuurou menahan napas. Sebagai perempuan saja ia merasa malu melihatnya, bagaimana dengan kru (terutama Tetsuya) yang kebanyakan adalah berjenis kelamin laki-laki?

Sang model yang Seijuurou kenali bernama Arimura Eriko itu menaiki kasur _king size_ secara perlahan. Bahkan terkesan erotis hingga pakaian dalamnya mungkin terlihat. Tapi tampaknya tak ada yang terganggu akan hal itu.

Diam-diam rasa penasaran menggelitik Seijuurou. Ia mencari sosok Tetsuya yang sibuk memegang kameranya sambil melihat layar komputer. Mungkin hasil jepretannya akan langsung terlihat di sana nanti. Seijuurou pernah dengar kamera yang memiliki fasilitas _bluetooth_ sehingga foto-foto maupun video yang sudah diambil bisa terlihat secara langsung di komputer atau laptop.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Sesi pemotretan dimulai. Terdengar beberapa instruksi dari Kaguya. Nama Tetsuya pun ikut dipanggil-panggil.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou tidak terlalu paham tugas seorang asisten fotografer profesional, tapi pekerjaan itu tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan. Tetsuya terlihat kesulitan saat mengikuti instruksi Kaguya. Ia mengitari kasur dan berdiri di belakang sang model.

Tahu bahwa ada Tetsuya di belakangnya, Eriko yang sedang duduk dan memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangan kini posenya berubah sedikit. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya terlihat digigit dan ibu jari berada di depan bibir bawah. Pandangan seduktif melayang ke arah kamera seolah ia sedang memamerkan keseksian dari punggungnya. Tetsuya pun berhasil menangkap sisi nakal sang model dengan sempurna sehingga senyum puas muncul di wajahnya.

"Eriko-san! Ganti pose!"

Menuruti instruksi, Eriko kembali berganti pose. Tetsuya terlihat mencari _ankle_ yang sesuai, namun kali ini tanpa instruksi dari sang guru. Ia tampak mengambil gambar sang model dari samping kanan.

Tanpa disadari, fokus Seijuurou sudah sepenuhnya tertuju pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Meski tidak terlihat dengan jelas, tapi entah kenapa matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. Hal yang tadinya terlihat lucu seperti rambut yang mencuat ke atas, sekarang berubah total. Apalagi dengan ekspresi serius dan tatapan lapar akan foto-foto yang ingin ia dapatkan.

Di mata Seijurou, Tetsuya jadi lebih... keren?

Sang gadis rasanya ingin gigit jari.

Sensasinya terasa berbeda dengan pemandangan seorang Nijimura Shuuzo yang bermandikan keringat ketika sedang main basket. Seijuurou menggeleng cepat. Berusaha keras untuk menguatkan dan menyadarkan diri sendiri bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia terpesona oleh lawan jenis selain pada Shuuzo. Wajar kalau dirinya merasa gelisah sekarang.

" _Shitsureishimaaaaasu_..."

Suara pelan terdengar dari arah belakang. Seijuurou menengok dan matanya menangkap sepasang mata seindah batu mulia _topaz_ dari balik pintu yang pelan-pelan terbuka secara penuh. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi Seijuurou pun terlihat.

Selama kurang dari satu menit, mereka saling tatap. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata, gadis berambut pirang dan tidak diundang sepertinya itu berjalan mendekati area pemotretan. Ia menyapa salah satu kru yang sedang duduk di depan layar komputer dengan santainya.

"Apa dia model reguler studio ini, ya?" gumam Seijuurou.

"Oke! Istirahat sebentar!" perintah Kaguya.

Fokus Seijuurou kembali pada Tetsuya yang tampak diajak bicara oleh sang model. Dilihat dari manapun, Tetsuya berusaha memasang wajah ramah. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ekspresi Eriko terlihat gemas dan berakhir dengan cubitan di kedua pipi remaja tersebut. Sang model tertawa sambil memakai mantel yang sedari tadi dibawakan oleh wanita lain yang sepertinya adalah manajernya.

"Wah, ada Ryo-chan! Kau datang di saat yang tepat!" seru Kaguya sambil berjalan mendekati komputer untuk melihat hasil-hasil pemotretan.

"Eh? Kena—Kurokocchi!"

Pekikan gadis pirang itu membuat kedua alis Seijuurou mengkerut.

" _Doumo_ , Kise-san." Tetsuya ikut mendekat lalu membungkuk sedikit.

"Apa Kurokocchi yang memotret lagi?"

"Aku hanya membantu Sensei."

" _Sou ka_! Mau lihat, dong!"

"Lihat saja di komputer, Kise-san."

"Ih, Kurokocchi pelit- _ssu_!"

"Kalian ini..." Kaguya geleng-geleng kepala. Tatapan kasihan diam-diam dialamatkan pada Kise Ryouta setelah menatap Seijuurou yang tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sempat diperhatikan.

Di lain pihak, Seijuurou masih memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Ia mulai yakin kalau sosok gadis yang sempat bersitatap dengannya juga merupakan seorang model. Tapi jujur saja, Seijuurou tidak kenal. Mungkin pernah melihatnya di suatu majalah, namun ia tidak tahu nama model tersebut. Lalu jika diperhatikan secara seksama, sekali lihat pun ia tahu kalau si model ini tertarik dengan Tetsuya. Tertarik dalam artian romantisme.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding. Seijuurou menengok ke belakang. Pintu masuknya tertutup, tapi kenapa ia mendadak kedinginan, ya?

Ketiga manusia yang tadi diperhatikan Seijuurou kini berjalan mendekatinya. Tetsuya berada paling depan, diikuti Ryouta dan Kaguya. Seijuurou diam saja walau merasa Ryouta memandangnya sengit seolah mereka adalah rival.

Banyak yang bilang kalau Seijuurou cocok jadi model karena memiliki wajah yang cantik, rambut yang sukses menarik perhatian orang-orang, serta tingginya pun bisa dibilang sedikit di atas rata-rata. Padahal ia tak ada rasa tertarik untuk jadi model. Mestinya tidak perlu Ryouta mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Tapi memang mereka saling kenal? Tahu namanya saja baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu pun Seijuurou tidak yakin kalau model pirang ini tahu namanya.

Lantas, kenapa Ryouta menatapnya seperti itu, ya?

"Akashi-san, mau tambah tehnya?" tawar Tetsuya.

"Mm, tidak usah repot-repot. Ini saja belum habis, kok," tolak Seijuurou halus.

"Wah! Siapa ini, Kurokocchi?" tanya Ryouta sambil memeluk lengan sang asisten fotografer.

 _Uwah... Motifnya terlihat sekali_ , pikir Seijuurou.

"Oh iya, dia teman satu sekolahku. Akashi Seijuurou-san," ucap Tetsuya. Ia pun memperkenalkan Ryouta pada Seijuurou. "Dan ini Kise Ryouta-san. Salah satu model reguler di studio ini."

Seijuurou berdiri lalu membungkuk sedikit. "Akashi Seijuurou _desu_."

"Kise Ryouta- _ssu_! _Yoroshiku_!" Ryouta memasang wajah ceria tanpa melepas pelukan di lengan Tetsuya. Bahkan ia semakin menempel pada pemuda tersebut. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari pipinya yang menempel pada bahu kiri Tetsuya.

Kaguya sebagai pihak keempat atau tokoh sampingan dari cinta segitiga ini hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri. Terdengar suara Tetsuya yang mengeluh atas sikap Ryouta yang terlalu menempel padanya dan dibalas candaan oleh si model. Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana jeans. Diam-diam Kaguya memotret mereka, namun yang terlihat wajahnya dengan jelas adalah wajah Seijuurou.

Dengan tampang pura-pura terharu, ia menekan menu pesan. Foto barusan dikirim ke email seseorang. ' _Anakmu sudah dewasa, ya. Aku terharu, huhu._ ' Begitulah isi pesan yang ada di bawah fotonya.

"Sensei, tolong jangan besar mulut ke Otousan."

Entah sejak kapan aksi Kaguya ketahuan. "Ups, kau terlambat, Tetsuya~"

"Sensei—!"

Ponsel Kaguya berdering. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari nomor yang barusan dikirimi pesan. Tertera nama Kuroko Takeru di sana yang tidak lain adalah ayah Tetsuya. Kaguya memasang wajah jahil kemudian mengangkat telepon sambil berlalu.

Tetsuya _face palm_. Ryouta dan Seijuurou bingung.

Dua gadis cantik itu pun duduk di kursi kosong. Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin duduk di kursi yang ditempati Ryouta, namun ia mengalah. Tanpa pamit, pemuda itu mencari kursi lain sekaligus mengambil segelas teh untuk si model reguler.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Kurokocchi mau membawa temannya ke sini," ucap Ryouta mengawali pembicaraan sambil menatap lawan bicara. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa dibohongi kalau dirinya tidak menyukai kehadiran Seijuurou. "Pasti kalian sangat dekat ya di sekolah- _ssu_ ," ucapnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan di tiap kata.

Lawan bicara bergeming. Tidak menyukai Ryouta yang terlihat posesif. _Memang mereka pacaran?_ pikir Seijuurou dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya kami baru bicara satu sama lain kemarin," balas Seijuurou tenang seraya mengeratkan jaket. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya merinding. Mungkin karena rambutnya masih sedikit basah, makanya Seijuurou masih kedinginan walau sudah memakai jaket.

Tak ada balasan lagi. Ryouta hanya memandangi sosok gadis di sampingnya. Dari atas ke bawah dan itu sukses buat Seijuurou risih.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang minta bantuan Kuroko-kun untuk jadi pudok di bunkasai sekolah kami."

Tanpa diminta, Seijuurou memberi penjelasan demikian. Ryouta jadi ingat kejadian tempo hari. Saat Tetsuya bersikap lebih ceria dan semangat dari biasanya.

"...oh, begitu."

Seijuurou melirik dan terlihat Ryouta sedang menunduk.

Dalam hati Ryouta mulai panik. Ternyata gadis inilah rivalnya. Gadis yang mungkin disukai oleh Tetsuya. Gadis yang membuat sang asisten menampakkan aura cerah kemarin. Dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Dilihat dari kejadian hari ini, jelas sekali kalau hubungan mereka mulai dekat. Kaguya pernah cerita soal Tetsuya yang tidak suka mengajak temannnya ke studio. Mungkin sekali-dua kali tidak apa, itu pun karena mendadak terjadi sesuatu. Lalu apa yang membuat Tetsuya membawa Seijuurou ke sini? Kenapa juga gadis ini mau ikut? Apa dia tidak punya pacar sehingga mau diajak laki-laki lain?

"Mm, Akashi—"

Suara dering ponsel menginterupsi Ryouta yang ingin bertanya pada Seijuurou. Saat dicek, ternyata dari manajernya. Ryouta menghela napas sebelum mengangkat telepon. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tetsuya kembali dengan kursi dan segelas teh hangat. Ryouta tersenyum lalu menerima teh tersebut. Tetsuya duduk di samping kiri Seijuurou dan membuat Ryouta sedikit cemberut.

Sambungan pun terputus. Gadis pirang itu meminum tehnya sampai habis kemudian merapihkan sedikit jaket biru tua yang menutupi seragam SMA Kaijou yang ia kenakan. Dengan ekspresi sedih hingga bibirnya mengerucut, Ryouta pamit.

"Kurokocchi, manajerku sudah menunggu di depan studio karena aku harus ikut rapat soal tawaran jadi model PV yang kemarin kuceritakan itu," ucap Ryouta bermaksud untuk pamit.

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Tawarannya jadi diambil? Syukurlah."

"Aku menerimanya karena Kurokocchi sudah menyemangatiku- _ssu_!"

"Tawaran itu bisa jadi batu loncatan supaya kau bisa jadi model yang lebih terkenal lagi."

"Hehe, iya- _ssu_."

Ryouta pun benar-benar pergi setelah pamit pada Kaguya dan kru yang lain. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sempat mengobrol sebentar sebelum kegiatan pemotretan dilanjutkan. Seijuurou sudah tidak memikirkan tentang sikap Ryouta karena perlahan mulai terkesima dengan sosok Tetsuya. Sementara pemuda itu berusaha _stay cool and calm_ , walau hatinya tak bisa ditenangkan setiap matanya saling tatap dengan sepasang bola mata secantik batu mulia _ruby_ milik Ketua OSIS SMA Teikou.

 _Kenapa waktu terasa lambat sekali hari ini, ya?_

"Tetsuya! Potret dari sebelah sini!"

" _Hai_!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seijuurou menahan tawa melihat perseteruan kecil antara guru dan murid di hadapannya. Eriko yang menjadi model hari ini pun masih berada di studio serta ikut menyumbang kejahilan karena gemas dengan Tetsuya. Berulang kali model cantik itu berkata kalau dirinya baru pertama kali bertemu seseorang yang minim ekspresi seperti pemuda berambut biru tersebut. Seijuurou jadi tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa merasa familiar dengan mereka semua hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

Senyum geli kembali menyapa wajah Seijuurou.

Kapan ya terakhir kali ia bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini?

Bersama Shuuzo pun dirinya hanya tertawa seperlunya. Sebatas formalitas. Begitu juga saat di OSIS. Kalau di rumah, Seijuurou bisa tertawa lepas saat ibunda tercinta berada di rumah saja.

Aaah... Seijuurou jadi rindu Mama Shiori...

"Akashi-san, ayo kita pulang."

Seijuurou mendongak. Ternyata Tetsuya yang mengajak pulang. Ia mengangguk tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi jenaka di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Tetsuya meringis, namun akhirnya ia juga tersenyum geli.

"Tetsuya! Antar Sei-chan sampai rumah loh, ya!" seru Kaguya seraya berjalan mendekati sepasang remaja itu.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok," tolak Seijuurou halus.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendiri di malam hari," balas Tetsuya.

"Ini masih sore, Kuroko-kun. Jalanan masih ramai dan rumahku dekat dari sini."

"Akashi-san, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat. Anggap saja aku sebagai _bodyguard_ -mu." Diam-diam hati Tetsuya teriris karena ucapannya sendiri.

Siulan jahil terdengar. Datangnya dari arah Kaguya. "Wah, _**bodyguardzone**_."

Kedua mata Tetsuya melotot. "Mohon diam dulu, Sensei."

" _Hai, hai_ ," ucap Kaguya mengalah.

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou dibuat tertawa oleh dua laki-laki berbeda umur di depannya ini.

"Sensei, sih..." bisik Tetsuya menggerutu.

Wajah Kaguya berpaling, namun ia menjulurkan lidah sedikit. Muka jahil.

"Oke, tolong jaga aku sampai rumah, Kuroko-kun," kata Seijuurou seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia menggendong tas di bahu kanan dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Atmosfer penuh bintang yang bercahaya di sekeliling tubuh Tetsuya bisa dilihat oleh Kaguya dalam imajinya. Dari tindakan Tetsuya, jelas sekali kalau anak ini menyukai Seijuurou. Kaguya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Namun dalam hati berharap kalau Seijuurou yang (mungkin) sudah tahu perasaan Tetsuya takkan mempermainkan perasaannya.

 _Yaaa semoga saja tidak_ , pikir Kaguya.

"Sensei, kami pamit pulang. _Otsukaresama deshita_." Tetsuya membungkukkan badan sedikit. Meski sering bercanda atau jadi sasaran bully, pemuda itu takkan pernah lupa statusnya sebagai murid yang harus menghormati guru dan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

" _Hai, otsukare_ ~"

"Maaf merepotkan dan terima kasih, Shimazaki-san," pamit Seijuurou.

"Kapan-kapan main lagi ke sini, ya~!"

Tetsuya jalan lebih dulu, Seijuurou sempat berlari kecil kemudian jalan di samping kiri pemuda tersebut. Rasa jahil Kaguya kembali. Dengan buru-buru ia memotret dua sejoli itu sebelum mereka menutup pintu studio. Beruntungnya, Tetsuya terlihat tidak sadar karena tampaknya sedang diajak mengobrol oleh Seijuurou.

' _Anakmu pintar sekali mencari menantu untukmu, Takeru. Sial, aku iri._ '

" _Send_." Kaguya pundung. "Aku kalah dari muridku sendiri."

Eriko menepuk bahu. "Sabar, ya."

"Kau mau menikah denganku, Eriko-san?"

 _Plak._ " _Ojiisan hentai_."

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda! Uuuuugh..."

"Candaanmu kelewatan, Sensei."

 **.**

Tetsuya menunggu di depan restoran Majiba sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Matanya memandangi jam yang tertera di pojok kanan atas layar ponsel. Jam 08.30 malam. Bagi Tetsuya, jam segini ia masih diizinkan berada di luar rumah, tapi bagaimana dengan Seijuurou?

Ia menengok ke arah konter Majiba. Pesanan Seijuurou sudah berada di tangan. Tetsuya kembali berdiri tegak ketika gadis itu berjalan keluar restoran.

"Maaf, lama ya?" tanya Seijuurou.

Gelengan kepala dari Tetsuya menjadi jawabannya.

"Aku lapar sekali dan ingin makan yang hangat tapi ringan. Ini, _vanilla shake_ dan burger untuk Kuroko-kun." Seijuurou mengulurkan sebungkus burger dan segelas _vanilla shake_ ukuran medium pada Tetsuya.

Pemuda itu diam sebentar. "Eh? Kenapa kau tahu..."

"Oh, aku pernah melihatmu beli ini dengan Aomine Daiki. Ini, ambillah."

Jujur saja Tetsuya bingung sekaligus senang. Bingung karena tidak tahu kalau Seijuurou mengenalinya saat dengan Daiki, namun ia juga merasa senang karena Seijujrou masih mengingatnya. Pemuda itu mengambil burger dan _vanilla shake_ kemudian merogoh saku di celana sebelah kanannya.

"Semuanya jadi 550 yen atau lebih?" tanya Tetsuya, bermaksud untuk membayarnya.

"Tidah usah. Kuroko-kun harus mengalah kali ini sebagai ganti mau mengantarku sampai rumah." Seijuurou tersenyum manis sehingga sukses membuat Tetsuya tak berkutik.

 _Curang_ , pikir Tetsuya dalam hati gemas.

"Kita jalan sambil makan. Tidak apa, kan?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Sebenarnya tidak baik. Tapi kalau kita berhenti dulu, orang tuamu nanti bisa khawatir."

"Di rumahku hanya ada pelayan, kok."

Ucapan Seijuurou buat Tetsuya menengok. Suara tawa hampir terlepas dari mulut Seijuurou kalau tidak ditutupi tangan. Ekspresi Tetsuya saat kaget dengan bola mata sedikit melebar sambil menggigit burger itu... lagi-lagi terlihat imut. Rasanya ia ingin mencubit pipi pemuda ini seperti yang dilakukan Eriko tadi.

"A-apa yang lucu?" Kali ini Tetsuya yang bertanya.

"Ekspresi kagetmu itu yang lucu." Seijuurou menggigit burgernya tanpa melepas senyum di wajah.

"Omong-omong, orang tuamu jarang di rumah, ya? Maaf kalau pertanyaanku menyinggung."

"Tidak kok, sudah biasa. Orang tuaku memang jarang ada di rumah."

Tetsuya menyeruput _vanilla shake_ , minuman favoritnya, lalu menatap ke atas langit. Banyak sekali gugusan bintang di sana. Ia berpikir, pantas saja matanya kadang terlihat kesepian.

Mendadak lengan kemeja birunya ditarik. "Kuroko-kun, ini komplek rumahku."

"O-oh, oke." Tetsuya sempat melirik jalan lurus yang lain.

 _Ah, rumah kami dekat ternyata._

"Apa Kuroko-kun pulang selalu larut malam?" tanya Seijuurou penasaran.

"Ya, terkadang."

"Laki-laki bebas pulang jam berapapun, ya? Enaknya..."

Ekspresi Tetsuya tampak meringis sebelum tertawa miris. "Tidak juga, kok. Paling lambat jam sebelas. Itu pun harus dijemput oleh Otousan," ceritanya seraya memalingkan wajah. Sedikit malu akan fakta tersebut.

"Hmm... Otousan, ya..." Seijuurou tersenyum kaku.

"Berhubung aku anak tunggal, jadi mau tidak mau harus menurut."

"Wah, sama..."

Entah kenapa atmosfer agak mengkeruh. Mereka jalan bersisian, namun Seijuurou tampak memberi jarak saat berbelok ke kanan. Tetsuya membuang bungkus burger ke tempat sampah, begitu juga dengan Seijuurou. Tidak mau larut dalam keheningan, pemuda itu membuka obrolan lagi. Tidak jauh dari topik sebelumnya.

"...sepi ya, tanpa saudara kandung di rumah?"

"Ya. Tapi berkat Shuu, rasanya tidak terlalu sepi lagi."

 _Jleb. Apa ini yang namanya menggali kuburan sendiri?_

Dengan nada datar, Tetsuya bertanya. "Omong-omong, sejak kapan kalian jadian?"

"Sejak liburan musim semi kemarin."

" _Sou desu ka... Nara yokatta desu_."

Pandangan bingung ditunjukkan oleh wajah Seijuurou. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Masih setia tidak menatap lawan bicara, Tetsuya berucap. "Tiap aku melihatmu di sekolah, kau selalu sendiri, Akashi-san. Waktu PE, aku juga pernah melihatmu jadi orang yang tersisa saat pembagian grup atau berpasangan."

"Aku lebih suka sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa berteman. Aku hanya netral saja."

 _Aa, pemikiran kami bisa dibilang mirip, ya?_

 _Apa berhasil kalau pendiam dengan pendiam?_

 _Dibanding denganku, memang Akashi-san lebih cocok dengan Nijimura-senpai..._

"Sudah sampai, Kuroko-kun."

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang berbahan kayu polos khas rumah tradisional pada zaman dahulu. Tetsuya memandang takjub gerbang tersebut. Jika berdiri di depannya, rumah keluarga Akashi takkan terlihat. Tinggi gerbang ini kira-kira bisa lebih dari dua meter.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Eh? Anjing?" gumam Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tersenyum seraya membuka gerbang yang dikunci dari dalam. Terdengar gonggongan anjing lagi. Begitu gerbang itu terbuka sedikit, pemilik suara gonggongan tadi muncul. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, Seijuurou berjongkok, dan anjing itu tetap memandangi sang gadis.

"Anjing Doberman pinscher, ya? Anjing yang kuat," ucap Tetsuya sambil ikut berjongkok.

"Woof!" Anjing tersebut dalam posisi duduk dan memandangi Tetsuya penasaran.

Seijuurou diam memperhatikan tangan kanan Tetsuya yang mengelus kepala anjing warna hitam milik keluarganya dengan santai. Ia diam sebentar lalu bercerita sedikit. "Namanya Blacky. Dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga rumah ini. Tapi yaaa kami cukup sering main bersama di halaman belakang."

"Berarti kita bisa ajak lari anjing kita di taman, ya?"

"Eh? Kuroko-kun juga punya?"

Blacky menggeram sambil menutup mata, tampak menikmati elusan tangan Tetsuya. "Ya, namanya Nigou (Nomor dua)," jawab pemuda itu yang kini malah keasyikan mengunyel-unyel wajah Blacky. Sepertinya ia gemas, meski tampang Blacky bisa dibilang garang.

"Nigou?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya."

Bola mata Seijuurou melirik ke kanan. Memikirkan sesuatu. "Dan itu berarti, kau mau ikut kalau kuajak lari pagi hari Minggu besok, dong?"

"Eh?" Tetsuya syok seketika.

Senyum manis tersemat di wajah anak tunggal keluarga Akashi.

"Memang tidak ada janji kencan dengan Nijimura-senpai?"

Please _, jawab 'tidak ada'_ , harap Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Tidak."

 _Yosh!_

" _Deal_ , ya. Mau ketemuan langsung di taman?"

"Boleh." Tetsuya sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya lebih lama lagi. Namun ia masih berusaha menutupinya dengan terus mengelus kepala Blacky.

"Mm, untuk jaga-jaga, boleh kusimpan nomor ponselmu?"

 _Jackpot!_

Tetsuya berdeham. "Seharusnya aku yang minta karena aku laki-laki."

Seijuurou tertawa. "Tidak ada hubungannya, Kuroko-kun."

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya dengan Blacky lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Entah kenapa pemikiran negatif muncul di benaknya hingga tanpa sadar pikiran tersebut lolos dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Hm?" Seijuurou mendongak sedikit dengan tatapan bingung.

"A, bukan apa-apa."

Kontak telepon berhasil dikirim lewat _bluetooth_. Seijuurou penasaran dengan nama email Tetsuya. Ia pun melihat kontak pemuda tersebut. Di bagian alamat email tertulis 'kurokotetsuya31 .jp'.

" _Nee_ , Kuroko-kun."

"Hm?"

"Aneh tidak kalau kubilang, 'aku merasa nyaman di dekat Kuroko-kun'?"

Tubuh Tetsuya sempat terdiam beberapa detik. Sambil tersenyum, ia menjawab. " _Arigatou_."

Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya pamit pulang. Tangan kanannya sempat mengusap kepala Blacky lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi. Seijuurou terus memandangi kepergian Tetsuya hingga sosok itu berbelok di perempatan. Kepalanya menunduk, bersitatap dengan Blacky yang dibalas gonggongan dan sikap manja dari si anjing. Tangan kanannya meremas jaket di daerah jantung. Ada debaran aneh muncul lagi. Seijuurou tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui penyebabnya apa dan siapa pelaku yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kamu mudah luluh olehnya? Waktu Shuu datang, kau menggonggong tanpa henti. Sampai aku harus membawanya menjauh dari rumah."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Blacky, kau sukses buat aku makin gelisah."

"Woof!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yah. Saya update fanfic ini. ^^**

 **Gimana bodyguardzone-nya? Sumpah, itu pasti gak enak, haha. Semakin lama chapternya bakal memanjang dengan sendirinya. Itu ciri khas saya dari dulu. Di chapter terakhir, kayaknya bakal lebih panjang. Kayaknya.**

 **Thanks to Shinju Hatsune, aegyohunnie, ryu eichan, and aster-bunny-bee for reviews. :) #bow**

 **Happy AkaKuro Week, Minna! :3**

 **Ja! Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
